Networks enable computers and other devices to exchange data such as e-mail messages, web pages, audio, video, and so forth. To send data across a network, a sending device typically constructs a collection of packets. Individual packets store some portion of the data being sent. A receiver can reassemble the data into its original form after receiving the packets.
A packet traveling across a network may make many “hops” to intermediate network devices before reaching its final destination. Thus, much like a letter delivered by the post office, a packet includes data being sent and information used to deliver the packet. In technical terms, this information is often stored in the packet's “payload” and “header(s)”, respectively. The header(s) may include information for a number of different communication protocols that define the information that should be stored in a packet. Different protocols may operate at different layers. For example, a low level layer generally known as the “link layer” coordinates transmission of data over physical connections. A higher level layer generally known as the “network layer” handles routing, switching, and other tasks that determine how to move a packet forward through a network.
Many different hardware and software schemes have been developed to handle packets. For example, some designs use software to program a general purpose CPU (Central Processing Unit) processor to process packets. Other designs, such as designs using components known as ASICs (application-specific integrated circuits), feature dedicated, “hard-wired” approaches.
To combine the programmable flexibility of a CPU with the speed often associated with an ASIC, many vendors sell programmable devices known as network processors. Network processors enable software programmers to quickly reprogram network processor operations. Yet, due to their specially designed architectures, network processors can often rival the packet processing speed of an ASIC.
The versatility of network processors contributes to their appeal. Currently, network processors can be found in a variety of products including routers, switches, firewalls, line cards, and storage area network (SAN) components, among others.